Holly Potter and The Philosopher's Stone
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Holly Potter lives with the Dursleys who make her sleep in a cupboard under the stairs but one day Holly starts getting strange letters from a place called Hogwarts. While there Holly learns the truth of her parents and fights the witch who killed them!
1. The Girl Who Lived

**Holly Potter and The Philosopher's Stone**

**...**

Summary: Holly Potter thinks she is an ordinary girl. She lives with her Uncle Pete, Aunt Verna and cousin Daphne, who make her sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. Then Holly starts receiving mysterious letters and her life is changed forever. She is whisked away by a beetle eyed giant of a woman and enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason: Holly Potter is a witch!

**...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**...**

_As you can tell by the summary this is a gender switch story. Have fun!_

CAST:

Harry Potter- Holly Potter

Ron Weasley- Rhonda "Ronnie" Weasley

Hermione Granger- Herman Granger

Neville Longbottom- Natasha Longbottom

Draco Malfoy- Dona Malfoy

Vincent Crabbe- Veronica Crabbe

Gregory Goyle- Gretchen Goyle

Dudley Dursley- Daphne Dursley

Seamus Finnigan- Sinead Finnigan

Dean Thomas- Denise Thomas

Lavender Brown- Lawrence Brown

Parvarti Patil- Percival Patil

Oliver Wood- Olive Wood

Angelina Johnson- Alexander Johnson

Katie Bell- Kyle Bell

Alicia Spinnet- Alan Spinnet

Ginny Weasley- Gerard "Gerry" Weasley

Fred Weasley- Francine "Frankie" Weasley

George Weasley- Georgiana "Georgie" Weasley

Percy Weasley- Pandora Weasley

Molly Weasley- Marcus Weasley

Albus Dumbledore- Alyssa Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall- Michael McGonagall

Severus Snape- Stella Snape

Rubeus Hagrid- Ruby Hagrid

Filius Flitwick- Fifi Flitwick

James Potter- Jade Potter

Lily Evans- Liam Evans

Petunia Dursley- Pete Dursley

Vernon Dursley- Verna Dursley

Tom Riddle/Voldemort- Teresa Riddle/Voldemort

Quirinis Quirrel- Quinn Quirrel

_No the Weasleys will not be renamed the Prewetts, the Dursleys and Potters will not be renamed the Evans. The boys can take on the girl's surnames in this strange AU! XD Enjoy the workings of my strange mind!_

**...**

_**CHAPTER 1- THE GIRL WHO LIVED**_

**...**

It was a dark, cloudless night.

It was 1st of November and it was almost midnight, everyone was indoors, fast asleep.

The only living thing in sight was a tabby cat that was looking down the road with big yellow eyes, seemingly waiting for someone.

Then a woman appeared out of nowhere.

And a very strange looking woman she was. She had silver waist length hair. He had a long crooked nose and bright blue eyes, which were hidden behind golden half-moon spectacles. She was wearing a big red pointed hat and a long red robe to match. She looked most peculiar.

This woman's name was Professor Alyssa Dumbledore and rather you choose to believe it or not she was a witch.

Alyssa Dumbledore took out a strange silver instrument that looked like a cigarette lighter and opened it.

The light came from the street light next to her and she moved to the next one and the next one until the street was completely dark.

If someone looked out their window they would not be able to see anything.

The tabby cat mewed. Alyssa Dumbledore spun around, saw the cat and laughed. "I should have known you would be here Professor McGonagall!" she said.

The cat walked towards her and changed into a stern looking man with neatly combed black hair, named Michael McGonagall.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"My dear Professor" said Dumbledore clearly amused, "I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly. And considering how old I am I think that is saying something don't you?"

Michael McGonagall scowled, clearly not amused. There was obviously something on his mind.

"Are the rumours true Alyssa?" he asked. "Everyone is saying that last night...that You-Know-Who...I mean Voldemort, they're saying that she attacked the Potters and that...that Liam and Jade Potter are, well everyone is saying that they're _dead!_"

Dumbledore sighed sadly and nodded her head.

McGonagall collapsed onto the wall behind him in shock, holding a hand to his chest as though trying to make sure he didn't have a heart attack. Tears were silently streaming down his cheeks.

"Liam and Jade" he said quietly. "I didn't want to believe it...oh Merlin Alyssa."

Dumbledore sighed again and patted him on the shoulder. "I know" she said. "I know."

"That's not all they're saying" said McGonagall. "They're saying that Voldemort tried to kill their daughter Holly, but she couldn't. They're saying that when she tried her powers just broke or something and that's why she's gone!"

"Well then, they are correct" said Dumbledore.

"Y-you're joking!" said McGonagall in astonishment. "That's what defeated her? After all the people she's murdered Voldemort couldn't kill a little girl? Amazing! Absolutely extraordinary!" Then a thought seem to strike him- "But where will Holly live? And why are you here anyway? I'm only here because Ruby said you'd be!"

"I've come to take Holly to her aunt and uncle" said Dumbledore. "It is the best place for her."

McGonagall stared at her as though she'd lost her mind and jumped off the wall with surprising speed.

"You can't mean the people who live here!" he said in horror as he pointed at Number Four. "I've been watching them all day! They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable!"

"Why were you watching them all day if you didn't know why I would be here?" Dumbledore asked seeming quite amused.

"I had my suspicions as to why you would be here" McGonagall admitted but then glared at Dumbledore. "Why can't some wizarding family take her in? The child will be famous! Everyone in our world will know her name! I wouldn't be surprised if they renamed today 'Holly Potter Day'!"

"Exactly" said Dumbledore "Don't you think it would be better for her to grow up away from all that until she is ready?"

"I suppose" said McGonagall sighing. "How is she getting here?"

"Hagrid is bringing her" said Dumbledore.

"Hagrid?" said McGonagall gaping at her again. "As in Ruby Hagrid? Do you really think that is wise Alyssa?"

"Michael I would trust Ruby with my life" said Alyssa sincerely.

Before either of them could say anything more there was the roar of an engine and a huge motorbike dropped out of the sky.

If the motorbike was huge it was nothing compared to the woman riding it! She was twice the size of the average person and had a mane of bushy black hair and black beetle eyes. She looked positively wild but her eyes were very kind.

She smiled at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Evenin' Professors" she said as she climbed off the motorbike. She was holding a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Hagrid at last" said Dumbledore sounding relieved. "Where on earth did you get that motorcycle?"

"Young Serena Black lent it to me" said Hagrid. "She was already at the house when I got there. Poor thing was shaking like a leaf!"

"There were no problems?"

"Nah, Serena wanted to take Holly but I got her to listen eventually. Holly fell asleep as we was flying over Bristol." Hagrid handed the small pink bundle to Dumbledore. "Try not to wake her."

Dumbledore and McGonagall peered down at the pink bundle.

Inside the pink blanket, was a baby girl fast asleep. Under a clump of her jet black hair they could clearly see a cut on her forehead shaped like lighting.

McGonagall spoke first. "Is that where...?" he trailed off as he gestured to the cut on Holly's forehead.

"Yes" said Dumbledore. "She will have that scar forever."

"Can't you do anything about it?" McGonagall asked.

"Even if I could I wouldn't" said Dumbledore. "Scars can come in very handy. I have one above my left shin that is a perfect map of the London Underground."

McGonagall grimaced slightly. "Alyssa I really didn't need to know that" he said dryly.

Alyssa simply smiled at him and walked over to the front step of Number Four Privet Drive and placed Holly upon it. She took a letter from inside her robes and placed it inside Holly's blanket. Then she walked back to McGonagall and Hagrid.

Hagrid was crying, her face buried in a table cloth sized napkin. McGonagall was patting her awkwardly on the arm, he obviously had no clue how to calm her down.

"Yes, yes Hagrid it's all very sad" he was saying. "But do calm down or the Muggles will spot us!"

"There, there Hagrid" said Dumbledore patting her on the arm. "It's not really goodbye after all!"

Hagrid nodded gulping, wiped her nose one last time and put the napkin away in one of the coats on her huge jacket.

"Well" she said in a choked voice. "I had best get this bike back to Serena. G'night Professor Dumbledore miss, Professor McGonagall sir." She nodded at them, walked back to the bike, started the engine and disappeared into the night sky.

"I should go" said McGonagall. "No use hanging around here now." He turned back into a tabby cat, turned away from Dumbledore and walked down the road and out of sight.

Alyssa Dumbledore looked back at Holly as she pulled out the Putter-Outer and all the street lights went back on.

"Good luck dear girl" she whispered and with a swish of her cloak she was gone.

Holly Potter slept on, in her pink blanket, not knowing that her life had been changed forever.

She did not know that she would be awoken in the morning by her uncle's yells when he put the milk bottles out.

She did not know that she would spend the next few months being prodded and pinched by her cousin Daphne Dursley.

She did not know, that at that very moment people were meeting in secret everywhere in the country, raising their glasses and saying in hushed voices; "To Holly Potter- The Girl Who Lived!"

**...**

**A/N: Ta da! I tend to say that a lot don't I? ^.^ Please review!**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**...**

_Hi...how goes it?_

_Not much to say right now...which is strange for me... O.o_

_So here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**...**

**Listening to- Blow by Ke$ha**

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**...**

**...**

_**CHAPTER 2- THE VANISHING GLASS**_

**...**

**...**

Ten years had passed since the Dursleys found their niece on the front step and Number Four Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.

Ten years ago the pictures on the mantle showed what appeared to be a large pink beach ball in large frilly dresses and bonnets.

But Daphne Dursley was no longer a baby.

Now the pictures showed a fat blonde girl riding her first bike, swimming at the beach, riding a merry-go-round at the fair ground, playing with her Barbie dolls with her mother and being dotted on by her father.

There was no sign in that room, or any other room in the house for that matter, that another little girl lived there too.

Yet Holly Potter was still there fast asleep at the moment but not for long as her uncle's loud voice made the first noise of the day.

"Up!" he yelled. "Up! Get up _now_!"

Holly yawned and rolled over.

It was Saturday! Couldn't she have five more minutes?

She had been having a really cool dream about a flying motorbike...what she wouldn't give for one of those!

"Get _up _girl!" her uncle yelled banging on the door. "I want you to watch the bacon and don't you _dare _let it burn! I want everything perfect on my princesses' birthday!"

Holly groaned. Daphne's birthday? Oh no, how could she have forgotten?

"What did you say?" her uncle snapped.

"Nothing" said Holly reaching under her bed for a pair of socks. Upon finding a pair she brushed a spider off them and put them on.

Holly was used to spiders because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them and that was where she slept.

**...**

When Holly walked into the kitchen her uncle practically shoved her over to the stove.

Her Aunt Verna was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. Not much milk and about five sugars, Holly was sure of that.

"Brush your hair!" her aunt snapped at her by way of morning greeting.

Holly ignored her.

There was no point in brushing her hair.

Her hair hated her, she was certain of that- it was jet black and fell past her shoulders. (Holly had grown it long in the hopes that the weight would tame it) But no matter what length it was it stuck out and up, especially at the top of her head. She had at least half a dozen cow licks and her fringe fell into her eyes. Cutting it just made it worse!

Just then her cousin Daphne walked in.

"There she is!" said Uncle Pete beaming at Daphne fondly, "The birthday girl!"

"Good morning Daddy" said Daphne smiling at him. She always acted like a sweet innocent little girl that could do no wrong around her parents, especially around Pete.

Daphne looked a lot like Aunt Verna- she was fat, very fat, and had no neck to speak of and beady watery blue eyes. She had Uncle Pete's blonde hair though.

Daphne's hair was the exact opposite of Holly's hair; Daphne's hair was very long, almost to her waist, it was straight and neat and bright blonde.

Uncle Pete often said that Daphne looked like a princess, Holly often said that Daphne looked like a pig in a wig.

Holly looked nothing like her family.

Aunt Verna looked exactly like a walrus, except she had no moustache. (It would have been amusing if she had one, though she did have a lot of hair on her upper lip) The only things that made her look different from Daphne were her height and her hair, which was dark and cut in a bob.

Uncle Pete looked like a horse. He had an extremely long neck and he was very bony, his blonde hair was always neatly combed.

Daphne, as was mentioned before, looked like a pig in a wig.

Holly on the other hand was small and skinny for her age, she always had been and she felt she always would be.

Holly wondered if she was so small because she lived in a small cupboard but perhaps it was genetics.

Her hair was, as mentioned, jet black, long and messy no matter what she did. She had a thin face and knobby knees.

The only thing Holly liked about her own appearance were her eyes which were emerald green and almond shaped but they were hidden behind her large round glasses, which were celotaped in the middle because Daphne was always pushing her to the ground or smacking her so hard her glasses fell off.

There was also a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead and the first question Holly ever remembered asking, was asking Uncle Pete how she got it.

"In the car crash when your parents died" he snapped. "And don't ask questions.

That was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys; don't ask questions.

But Holly couldn't help it! She was naturally curious!

Holly also had to wear Daphne's hand-me-down's.

Daphne was a very girly girl and liked frills, glitter and pink. Lots of pink!

So Holly was forced to wear pink glittery T-shirts, pink skirts that fell way past her knees (would you believe they were mini-skirts on Daphne?) and sandals with even more glitter.

This led to Holly hating the colour pink and anything girly. Over the years she had become quite a tom boy. The only problem was no-one took her seriously in those girly clothes!

Damn her cousin's sense of fashion!

**...**

Speaking of her cousin Daphne was counting her birthday presents and her face fell.

"Thirty six" she said looking at her parents. "That's two less than last year."

"Well honey, some are quite bigger than last year's" said Aunt Verna.

"I don't care how big they are!" said Daphne going very red in the face.

Holly could sense a Mega Daphne Tantrum coming on and was very glad that she wasn't finished the bacon yet. Being near the table at this time could be disastrous!

Uncle Pete obviously sensed danger too because he said to Daphne "When we go out we'll buy you two new presents. So you'll have thirty eight presents. How's that princess?"

Daphne shrugged. "Alright" she said and sat down and started opening her presents.

Aunt Verna laughed. "Wants her money's worth!" she said happily, "Atta girl Daph!"

The phone rang and Uncle Pete left to answer it while Daphne made comments about her presents such as "Doesn't Uncle Maurice _know _I don't like Bratz?" or "Ooh I love Hello Kitty!" or "Yay it's pink!"

Uncle Pete came back into the kitchen looking like he swallowed a lemon.

"Bad news Verna" he said. "Mr Figg broke his leg. He can't mind her today." He jerked his head at Holly.

Holly knew it was mean but she couldn't help but feel very glad that she wasn't going to see Mr Figg.

Every time the Dursleys went somewhere nice she was sent over to Mr Figg's house.

Holly hated it there. There whole house smelled like cabbage and cat poop, Mr Figg treated her like she was five years old and showed her the photos of his many, many, _many _cats and went through their names and stories until Holly could go through each cat in her sleep...which she had a few times, which disturbed her greatly.

So even though Mr Figg was nice enough Holly was very glad that she wasn't going to see him and she was especially glad she wasn't going to have to look at Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty again.

"Now what do we do?" said Uncle Pete glaring at Holly as though she had somehow planned this.

"We could phone Maurice" suggested Aunt Verna.

"Don't be silly Verna, he hates the girl!"

To be honest the feeling was mutual.

"What about your friend? What's-His-Face? Isaac?"

"He's on holiday in Majorca" snapped Uncle Pete.

"You could just leave me here" suggested Holly hopefully. That way she could watch what she wanted on TV for a change and have a go on Daphne's computer.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" growled Uncle Pete, again looking like he swallowed a lemon.

"I won't blow up the house!" said Holly but they weren't listening, still trying to think of something to do.

"I suppose we could bring her" said Uncle Pete slowly. "And leave her in the car..."

"That car's new" said Aunt Verna, "She's not staying in it alone."

Daphne started to cry.

She wasn't actually crying, it had been years since she really cried, but she knew if she screwed up her face and wailed her dad would give her whatever she wanted.

After all Pete couldn't have his Precious Princess upset could he?

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry Daddy won't let her ruin your special day!" said Uncle Pete flinging his arms around Daphne.

"I d-d-don't w-want her t-to c-c-come!" wailed Daphne "S-she always s-s-spoils _everything!_"

She shot a nasty grin at Holly between the gap in her father's arms.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh Lord they're here!" said Uncle Pete rushing to the front door to let in Daphne's best friend Paris Polkiss who walked into the kitchen with her mother.

Daphne stopped pretending to cry immediately.

Paris was a scrawny girl with a face that resembled a rat. She was usually the girl who pinned people down while Daphne hit them.

**...**

Fifteen minutes later Holly (who couldn't believe her luck) was sitting in the back seat of the car going to the zoo for the first time in her life. Daphne and Paris of course kept shooting her nasty looks as though they hoped Holly would drop down dead any moment.

Before they left Aunt Verna had pulled her aside and glared at Holly, her face very close to Holly's.

"I'm warning you now girl" she said dangerously. "Any _funny business _any at all and you won't be getting any meals for a week!"

"I won't do anything" said Holly but Aunt Verna didn't listening to her. No-one even did.

The problem was strange things always seemed to happen around Holly.

One time Uncle Pete got tired of her coming back from the hairdresser's looking as though she hadn't been and had cut her hair so short she looked like a boy, leaving only her fringe to "hide that horrible scar!"

Daphne had laughed herself silly and Holly hardly got any sleep that night, worrying about school the next day where she was already teased for her height, glasses and boyish attitude.

But the next day when she got up Holly found her hair even longer and thicker than it was when Uncle Pete cut it off.

She had been given a week in the cupboard for this even though she tried to explain that she _couldn't _explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time Uncle Pete had been trying to force her into a horrible old party frock of Daphne's (pink, extra frills, white smocking with little hearts and heart shaped buttons on the front) but the harder he tried to pull it over Holly's head, it shrunk. It shrunk and shrunk until it might have fit one of Daphne's Baby Born dolls but it certainly wouldn't have fit Holly. Uncle Pete supposed that it shrunk in the wash and (to her great relief) Holly wasn't punished.

On the other hand she had gotten in terrible trouble for being caught on the roof of the school kitchens.

Holly didn't know how it had happened. She had been running from Daphne and her gang and had tried to climb up a tree outside the kitchens when there was a popping noise and suddenly Holly was sitting on the chimney.

She had tried to explain this to Aunt Verna when she had been locked in her cupboard. Holly had to wonder what had happened. Maybe the wind had caught her mid-jump?

**...**

Aunt Verna was driving and complaining. Aunt Verna liked to complain about a lot of things; Holly, the bank, Holly, the council, Holly, people at work, traffic, Holly, bad weather and Holly were just a few of her favourite subjects.

This morning she was complaining about motorcycles while Uncle Pete nodded in agreement, but he did not seem to be really listening occasionally saying "Yes dear" or "You're certainly right Verna."

"Roaring along like maniacs the young hoodlums!" said Aunt Verna as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle!" said Holly suddenly remembering "It was flying!"

Aunt Verna nearly crashed her new car as she spun around to face Holly. He was very purple in the face. It was quite fascinating.

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" she shrieked.

Daphne and Paris giggled.

"I _know _they don't!" said Holly folding her arms and slouching in her seat. "It was only a dream."

The Dursleys did not like her talking about anything out of the ordinary. They didn't even like her to watch cartoons. They seemed to think she would get dangerous ideas.

**...**

When they got to the zoo Uncle Pete and Aunt Verna bought Paris and Daphne two large strawberry ice creams, and then because the smiling lady in the van asked Holly what she would like, Aunt Verna bought her a cheap lemon ice lolly.

'It wasn't bad either' Holly thought licking it as she looked at a gorilla that bore a striking resemblance to Daphne except it wasn't blonde and Holly was certain it wasn't female, which (in her opinion) made the resemblance even funnier.

After that they went to the reptile house which was a large cool building.

Daphne and Paris immediately went to find the biggest, coolest reptile there was and came across a Boa Constrictor that was so large it could have wrapped around Aunt Verna's car three times and squished it to the size of a dustbin.

Although it didn't look up to it at the moment. In fact in was fast asleep.

"Make it move!" Daphne whined to her mother.

Aunt Verna tapped the glass smartly with her knuckles.

"Move!" she said.

Daphne smacked the glass with both her hands yelling "Move!"

"He's asleep!" Holly snapped at her with narrowed eyes.

Daphne rolled her own eyes. "He's boring" she said and walked off with Paris, Uncle Pete and Aunt Verna.

Holly looked at the snake and felt rather sorry for it. It was stuck in that cage with nothing to do all day, rather like Holly in her cupboard but at least she got to visit the rest of the house.

"Sorry about that" she said to the snake, "She doesn't understand what's it's like; lying there day after day watching people press they're ugly faces in on you."

The snake looked at Holly and rose to her eye level..._it winked._

Holly gaped in astonishment. "Can you hear me?" she asked.

The snake nodded.

"It's just, I've never talked to a snake before" said Holly. "Do you...I mean, do you talk to people often?"

The snake shook its head.

"You're from Brazil right?" Holly asked. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake pointed the end of its tale at a sign that read; _This specimen was bred in captivity._

Holly nodded in sympathetically. "I see" she said to the snake, "That's me as well. I never knew my parents either."

"DAPHNE, MRS DURSLEY!" shrieked Paris suddenly. "LOOK AT THIS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!"

Daphne and Paris came running over.

"Out of the way you" said Daphne to Holly, pushing her so hard that she fell onto the hard concrete floor.

What happened next happened so fast that no-one really saw it; one moment Daphne and Paris were leaning against the glass and the next moment they leapt back with squeals and shrieks of horror.

Holly sat up and gaped in shock for the second time that day; the glass to the Boa Constrictor's cage was gone and the Boa Constrictor has unwound itself and was leaving the cage.

The snake stopped in front of Holly and blinked up at her and then hissed _"Thanksssss."_

"Anytime" said Holly in bewilderment. What had she done?

**...**

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass!" he kept saying "Where did the glass go?"

The keeper of the zoo himself made Aunt Verna a cup of strong sweet tea and apologised to Uncle Pete endlessly for what had happened, even though none of them were sure what had happened.

Holly had to admit though; it could have been a lot worse.

And it did get a lot worse in the car ride home when Paris calmed down enough to say: "Holly was talking to it weren't you Holly?"

That girl just made the top of Holly's List; next time they played football in P.E she was getting a ball to the face!

**...**

Aunt Verna waited until Paris left to start yelling.

She was so furious that she couldn't form a complete sentence; "Go-cupboard-stay-no meals!"

And she collapsed on the sofa while Uncle Pete brought her a large glass of wine.

**...**

God damn the Dursleys! Damn them and their obsession with normality to hell!

Holly was sitting in the cupboard hours later wishing she had a watch. She couldn't tell if the Dursleys had gone to bed yet and it wouldn't be safe to go to the kitchen and steal some food until they had.

Ten years, ten miserable years Holly had lived with the Dursleys and each year seemed to be worse than the last. Holly wished she still had her parents. Sometimes when she strained her memory as far as it would go she could remember a flash of light and a yell. This, she supposed, was the car crash, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what made that green light.

And why did all that strange stuff happen to Holly?

She didn't just make strange things happen, sometimes strangers would come up to her in the street. Very strange strangers they were too.

Once when Holly had been out shopping with Daphne and Uncle Pete a little woman in a violet top hat bowed to Holly and continued on as though it was perfectly normal to bow to little girls.

After asking Holly furiously if she knew the woman Uncle Pete dragged both Holly and Daphne out of the shop without buying anything.

Another time a tall black woman with gold earrings shook actually shook her hand and walked away without saying anything.

Once a merry looking man dressed all in green waved to her on a bus.

The strangest thing about these people was that they disappeared whenever Holly tried to get a closer look.

At school Holly had no-one. Everyone knew that Daphne and her gang hated That Weird Holly Potter with her tapped glasses, too large clothes and boyish attitude and _no-one _wanted to mess with Daphne's gang.

**...**

**A/N: As I'm sure you noticed I've made Holly a bit more...I don't know how to put it, independent? Sarcastic? Either way the girl's got an attitude. If you don't like it tough, I'm keeping her that way. I guess you could say she's putting up a tough front to make it seem like the bullying and loneliness doesn't bother her... *shrugs* Call it what you will. Please review :) **


End file.
